The invention relates to an athletic shoe with retractable spikes, and is most applicable for use by golfers, although other application to sports and events using spiked shoes is foreseeable. For example, the shoe may be used for baseball, football, hiking, logging, and the like. The invention includes means readily operable by the wearer for lifting the spikes into a retracted position within the shoe outsole, and for lowering the spikes into a spike-extended position extending outwardly from the shoe outsole. It is generally desirable to retain the spikes in the retracted position when wearing the shoes on hard surfaces or easily damaged surfaces, such as parking lots, sidewalks, wood floors, or clubhouse floors.
Conventional spiked golf shoes suffer from drawbacks and limitations. Since the spikes are secured in a fixed condition directly to the bottom surface of the shoe outsole, they remain in constant contact with the ground surface during wear. In addition to the damage caused by these shoes to hard floor surfaces, the spikes can also damage the putting greens of the golf course. As a result, there exists a need for a spiked athletic shoe wherein the spikes can be quickly and easily moved and retained in a retracted position within the shoe during wear.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a golf shoe with retractable spikes. The spikes are fully retractable within the outsole of the shoe, and remain in this position during wear until actuated by the wearer into the extended position.